


Ten Sounds That...

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Writers Month: August 2019 [5]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Actions, Admire from afar, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Sex acts, implied kinks, sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: A little list of ten sounds that are driving Iceman and Maverick slowly from reason.Writersmonth Day 5 Prompt:Sound





	Ten Sounds That...

Ten Sounds That Drive Pete “**Maverick**” Mitchell Crazy:

• An F-14s howling roar

  
• Iceman’s footsteps

  
• Iceman’s laugh

  
• The clink of dog-tags hitting the wall

  
• The screech of an F-14 landing

  
• When Iceman ‘snaps’ his jaws

  
• A volleyball smashing into the sand

  
• High fives, low fives

  
• Iceman’s moans

  
• Iceman and his every breath

* * *

Ten Sounds That Melt Tom “**Iceman**” Kazansky’s Cool:

• His F-14 zooming through the sky

  
• Maverick’s engine during his fly-by’s

  
• Maverick’s whoops from the other side of the volleyball net

  
• Maverick’s moans

  
• The ‘thud’, when Maverick is shoved up against something hard

  
• His own chewing gum, in his mouth

  
• Maverick’s chuckle

  
• Handcuffs clinking closed

  
• Maverick’s poor serenades

  
• Maverick and his every breath


End file.
